ABSTRACT - CORE C The purpose of this core is to provide administrative support for the fiscal, scientific and institutional review of Program functions, and facilitate all P01-related communication. The Core's infrastructure will be used to ensure that all issues concerning the work of the Program are dealt with in an efficient and productive manner and that program personnel adhere to high ethical standards in conducting their research. The Core will provide a centralized ?home base? for all issues relating to communication among projects, cores and other investigators, NIH, and the clinical community. Personnel in this Core are extremely experienced and have worked with Drs. Storb and Sandmaier for many years. They are uniquely qualified to support Drs. Storb and Sandmaier in leading the overall Program.